During the times of the year when firecrackers are in widespread use, newspapers and the electronic media report numerous instances when such use causes innumerable injuries. These injuries afflict both the actual user of the firecracker or people in the surrounding area where the firecracker is exploded. Reported accidents include injuries such as severe burns, loss of parts of the body, and blindness.
Each year local enforcement agencies attempt to limit the use of firecrackers but they are not always successful. Children and young adults still have the ability to acquire firecrackers even though their possession may be unlawful in a number of states.